1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for absorbing and dispersing shock in sporting equipment, and specifically to the use of shock absorbing material contained within the handle of hand-held sporting equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many sports, hand-held equipment such as rackets, golf clubs, hockey sticks and bats are used to strike a ball or a puck, as the case may be. When the equipment is caused to strike the projectile, vibrations are produced in the equipment which radiate up the shaft to the hand and arm of the player. Prolonged exposure to these vibrations can cause injury to the player's hand, wrist and arm. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate or at least reduce such vibrations before they reach the handle of the equipment.
The shaft of a piece of sporting equipment, for example a tennis racket, stems from the head of the racket and projects into, and is encased by, the handle portion of the racket. Vibrations, generated upon striking a ball, radiate from the head of the racket to the throat, through the shaft and onto the handle. Dampening the vibrations that flow through the string diaphragm of the racket causes the player to experience a flat feeling, or a deadness in the hit. Therefore, the throat and shaft are ideal locations for dampening the shocks before they reach the hand and arm of the player. This allows the player to experience a liveness upon striking a ball while still reducing the damage to his/her arm.